


At The Edge Of My Wits

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [23]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Exhaustion, Fever, Gen, High School, Sickfic, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: When you wake up with basically no energy, getting through the day can be troublesome.(Whumptober Day 23: Exhaustion)(All characters are aged up for a high school setting. Kenny, Stan, and Butters are 16; Karen is 11)
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 6





	At The Edge Of My Wits

The next day, Kenny woke up completely exhausted. Despite the fact that she had slept most of yesterday and the day before, she still found herself with practically no energy. She slid out of the bed and managed to sneak through the front door with her stuff.

* * *

She was the first one at the bus stop, as usual. And as usual, there wasn’t much to do, so she leaned against a sign and stared up at the clouds.

“Kyle told me about yesterday. Are you faring any better?”

She recognized the voice as Stan, and it managed to pull her out of her exhausted trance.

“A bit.” She replied. “I’m fucking exhausted.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“...I can’t miss too much more school, Stan. My grades are already in danger of jeopardizing my chances of graduation, and I have to keep those up.”

“At what cost?”

Kenny groaned, and Stan noticed the flush across her cheeks. He moved over to her and rested his hand on an open area of her face.

“Dude, what the-”

“You're kinda warm.”

“No shit. I’m wearing a parka.”

“Not what I meant.”

“I just wanna get through the day.”

“If you insist. Don’t come to me later to complain.”

* * *

By 3rd period, Kenny was ready to drop. Sure, she was able to snag quick 10-20 minute naps in her first 2 classes, but by now, she was almost done with everything. This class offered no break, since they were all watching a movie related to the Renaissance.

As the bell rang for lunch, Kenny breathed a sigh of relief. The class flooded out of the room, chatting about a new reality show that had premiered on a basic cable show last night. As they were all caught up in their chatter, Kenny had managed to sneak off to the bathroom, which was unusually quiet, and managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Butters needed an escape. The cafeteria was a shitshow in almost every way, shape, and form; and it was starting to grate on him. He found a sliver of solace in the bathroom and its unusual quietness.

The only thing that was unusual was this light snoring. Cute, yes. Unusual, also yes. He moved to one of the doors and opened it, only to find Kenny fast asleep in one of the tighter corners of the room. He lightly shook her to attempt to wake her up.

As the bell rang, Kenny woke up in a frenzy, and she noticed Butters staring at her sympathetically.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was just wanting to check up on you.”

“...ok?”

She stood up in a hurry and ran off to her next class.

* * *

Finally, her day was pretty much over, and she just couldn’t wait to get home and sleep for the rest of the day. She had barely made it through the rest of her classes, actually getting called out 10 minutes before the end of class for not being able to stay awake, which she thought was fucking ridiculous.

She walked into the shithole she called a house and tried to ignore Stuart.

“Where the hell were you the past 2 days?” Stuart aggressively asked.

“Cut myself on a can, got sick, Kyle took me for a bit. Not better in the slightest, but I came back anyways. Where’s Karen?”

“In your room.”

Kenny sluggishly made her way to her bedroom and found Karen on her bed, working on some homework.

“How was it?”

She shrugged.

“It was alright. Came home yesterday, though.”

“Were they nice to you?”

“Yeah, of course they were. You look exhausted.”

“I am.” Kenny sighed.

She curled up in the sole blanket on her bed and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
